


Prey On Me

by StarryEyedDreamer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark Solas, Dom Solas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Lavellan, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedDreamer/pseuds/StarryEyedDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Epilogue with Solas. Lavellan encounters him in the forest, not realizing his secret; the wolf inside can't be tamed, and Lavellan is about to realize she is his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dread Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, let alone smut. This has been in my head for days and after the support of some lovely ladies on the Solasmancers chat, I've decided to write and post it. Please don't be too hard on me, and sorry for any errors in posting on here, as I wrote this at 3AM. :3
> 
> P.S. If you liked this fic for any reason, or have some thoughts on it, please send me a comment or message! I love hearing what people have to say! :)

Luella Lavellan walked through the forest, dew still glistening on the grass from the rain earlier. The last strands of twilight streamed through the tops of the trees, a colorful blend of darkened oranges and purples. Luella had needed a break from Skyhold and the constant stream of people; the forest had always been where she felt the safest, where she felt at home. Her heart was heavy with grief, her mind clinging to the bittersweet memories of her and Solas. She picked up her pace, knowing that night would soon fall upon her. 

All was eerily silent, and she couldn’t help but feel she was being watched. Luella raised her head and scanned the tree line, trying to calm her nerves. A few footsteps more and she thought she’d heard the rustling of brush to her left. She squinted out at the fog in the distance, but she couldn’t see much. Suddenly, a pack of wolves began to howl, mournful chords that echoed throughout the whole forest and stopped her cold. Chastising herself for startling so easily, she continued to walk on, oblivious to the shadow that was watching her every move.

Luella shortly came upon a river and stopped to fill her canteen. She had just finished capping it when she saw him. A dark figure concealed by the trees across the river. She went rigid, holding her breath until she finally caught glimpse of his face. It was…Solas?! She couldn’t help but gasp in amazement and confusion at what her eyes were seeing before her. That’s when his caught hers, but what they gleamed caused her breath to catch in her throat and her stomach to clench—his eyes were locked on hers with what could only be described as a hunter calculating his prey.

She walked forward without thinking, until she stood only a few feet away from him. Her heart was swelling in her chest at the idea of seeing him again, at the possibility of his embrace once more. 

“Solas?” She tentatively called out, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her.

His eyes continued to penetrate her own, staring at her in complete silence.

“Solas? It’s me, Luella. Quit playing games, I know you couldn’t have forgotten me in the short time since you disappeared!”

His body went rigid then, and his eyes narrowed momentarily. A toothy grin slowly formed upon his chiseled face. “Solas, is it? How peculiar that you use that name, when the one that I am accustomed to is much…different.”

Luella squinted in confusion, trying to process the scene before her. Why is he acting as if he doesn’t know his own name? Or me, for that matter. She took a step forward, his eyes unwavering.

“Why did you flee? What was so terrible that you’d rather be in solitude than face it with me? I thought you loved me! I thought what we had was real!” She sputtered, her emotions she’d bottled up getting the better of her.

Suddenly, his body was right in front of hers, a snarl on his face. “I am not the Solas that you once knew. I am not the man who forbade himself happiness and named himself in mockery of his past. The additional power I have been given makes me greater than I ever was, and I relish in it, as should you. I am everything you fear and desire.” He whispered close to her ear, making her shiver,“I am Fen’Harel, and you, Da’len, will learn.”

He slowly walked around her in a circle, sizing her up, his eyes dark with calculation. Luella gulped hard in disbelief, trying in vain to stop the trembling that had overtaken her body at this revelation.

“N-no. That can’t be true! Fen’Harel is a God, a feared beast! The Solas I know is compassionate and selfless. He’d never put us in danger!”

Solas laughed harshly, almost a bitter bark. “Do you really think that to be true? You do know the lore of Fen’Harel, do you not? He is a trickster, a God of no real boundaries. His greed was supposedly his downfall, his pride a burden. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but not even your love could keep my true nature at bay. I am the Dread Wolf, and a wolf must hunt, no matter how sweet the prey.

Her body was screaming at her to flee as the truth of his words finally rang true in her mind and heart. She began to run—as fast as her lithe body would allow—to where she came, to civilization. Solas chuckled behind her and began his pursuit. She cursed herself as she realized how late it had gotten. The trees were foreboding giants on either side of her, and she kept tripping on overgrown roots. But she continued to run, for stopping meant capture, and Gods knew what else.

“You may run swiftly for now but you will soon tire in your efforts, and once you do, I will be right behind you. Lest you forget that I am Fen’Harel, the Dread Wolf, and I know this land far better than you, Ma Vhenan.” 

His words made her blood run cold and she couldn’t help but turn back towards him. He was running behind her, still a good few lengths away, watching her intently. She tried to out-maneuver him, running in a zig-zag motion, feeling very much like a halla in a wolf hunt. She thought she had begun to lose him when her foot snagged on a raised root, sending her sliding down the steep embankment. Branches scratched her skin and caught her clothing, their arms stretched out as if to vice her in their grip for the Dread Wolf himself.  
She landed on her back with a heavy thud, her breath rushing out of her. She gasped to breathe, her eyesight blurring with the twinkling stars. Solas was suddenly upon her then, his grin wide and eyes wicked as he inhaled her scent. He brought his face up to her hair and breathed deep, his fingers lacing a few of her locks. She shivered involuntarily, her body igniting at the familiarity of his touch.

“You smell delicious, ma Vhenan. Fear really becomes you. And, what’s this? Do I sense a bit of desire, too?” He purred, his hot breath mere inches from her neck.

When she didn’t respond, he allowed his fingertips to trail down her sides, resting at her hips. “How appropriate that you are on your back so submissively, considering I am the Alpha. I do want to see those pretty gems that the old Solas reminisces of so much lately. Look at me, Da’len!” he whispered, grabbing her face roughly in his hands, until her eyes were forced to stare into his. What she saw made her lips tremble; his were filled with raw power and desire, and she could feel them violating every inch of her skin as he lazily eyed down her body. 

“It would seem your body still aches from my touch, despite our time apart and my revealed identity. Do you want the Dread Wolf to take you, ma Vhenan?” he asked, his breath hot as he licked at the pulse rapidly moving in her neck. Her cheeks blushed pink as she tried to escape his gaze, and she closed her eyes tightly.

He nuzzled the nook of her neck and shoulder with his nose, his hands skimming over her thighs and back up, testing her. Try as she might, she couldn’t prevent a small moan from escaping her lips. That was his cue; he looked at her hungrily when their eyes met once more, suddenly crashing his mouth onto Luella’s, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. She moaned into his mouth, greedy for his affection, even though she knew this was a deadlier, feral version of her lover. 

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down her chest as he made his way to her stomach. He paused there, looking up at her with mischievous eyes. He began to kiss the inside of her thighs, oh so close to her core but dancing around her need. She whimpered in frustration, thrusting her hips at him. Solas growled in lust, pinning himself on top of her.

“Now, now, Luella. If you want the Dread Wolf to take you, you must do what he says. Exactly how he says.” His words brought a zing to her sex, and she arched her back. He put his fingers in her mouth to busy herselfwith as he continued to assault her inner thighs with hot kisses. When she least expected it, he flicked his tongue at her clit, causing her hips to jolt in surprise. She moaned against his fingers, her own clenching the soft dirt. Solas flicked his tongue out again, this time teasingly on her folds, and she could feel his feral grin as he shoved his tongue into her core, making her cry out in pleasure as she clenched. She knew she shouldn’t be so willing, but, Gods, she wanted the Dread Wolf to take her. Badly.

Solas removed his wet fingers from her mouth and slowly trailed them down to her soaked sex, his thumb circling her clit a few times before sliding one, two fingers up into a come hither motion. As soon as his fingers began to thrust, her toes curled and she groaned deeply. There was a feeling of intense pressure inside, and she wasn’t sure if she should heed it or not. Solas seemed to sense this, and he worked his fingers harder, rubbing her g spot over and over. Right when Luella thought she’d for sure fall apart at the seams with ecstasy, he pulled his fingers out, leaving her a writhing mess of sexual frustration. 

“Are you ready to be taken, Luella?” he inquired, his voice husky with desire and his hardon rubbing at her thigh.

“Y-yes. Yes, please, Solas!” she whimpered.

“Don’t call me Solas, call me my true name!” he growled hotly in her ear.  
Luella gasped as he ran his hands over her nipples and pinched hard. “Yes…Fen’Harel. Please, oh, please, Dread Wolf, take me!”

Fen’Harel’s eyes blazed with lust and his hardon pulsed against her thigh. He suddenly grabbed her roughly by the hips and turned her over, her breasts being pressed harshly into the soft dirt while her ass was hit by the evening air. He placed a small sash over her mouth as a gag. She shivered both in coldness and anticipation.

“If you want to be fucked by the Dread Wolf, then you have to get in the position of one. Stay on your elbows and keep your perfect ass up in the air for me” he commanded, stopping to sniff at her arousal.

There was no warning except for his lust-filled words before he suddenly took her from behind, his engorged cock ramming up her deeply in one swift thrust. Luella screamed out in both pleasure and pain against the gag, feeling impossibly filled. She could swear that he felt wider at the hilt, and her sex clenched with need. He thrusted harder and faster, fueled by her own primal screams, his hands cupping her breasts and toying at her nipples. He pushed her further into the dirt, thrusting at an even deeper angle. Fen’Harel flicked at her clit with his thumb as they fucked, milking as much of her wetness as he could for what he knew was a challenging erection.

Finally, as the moon was rising high in the sky, he felt he was reaching the brink. He howled out like the wolf that he was, and rammed into her as far up as he could, with what almost felt like being knotted. Luella moaned at the thickness of his full hilt, her core clenching in almost painful spasms around it. 

“Dread Wolf devour me, ma Vhenan!” she screamed, and it was Fen’Harel’s undoing. He howled again, long and low, as ropes of cum gushed inside of her. They both panted loudly, their breaths leaving puffs of air to mingle with the sweat of their sex. He leaned against her, waiting for their climaxes to pass before slipping out of her battered and bruised core. Luella mewed weakly, collapsing in the dirt completely. He laid down beside her in exhaustion. A change seemed to come over him, his disposition much calmer, more caring. He nuzzled her neck--speaking a stream of Elven words that she couldn't understand--before finally resting his gaze upon hers. 

“Thank you, Fen’Harel, ” She gasped out breathlessly, a few tears streaming down her cheek as she became overcome with emotion for who she knew as Solas.  


His eyes softened as he wiped away her tears. “You may call me Solas, if you wish. I forget in my feral rage that he brings out the mortal side of me; he tames the beast that tries so viciously to remain. He and I are one. Pride and the Dread Wolf, two sides of the same damned soul.”

Though she knew, deep down, that the man who lay with her now was not the same Solas who had left her broken and yearning in the grove, she couldn't help but say her heart's whispers. “Ma arlath, Solas.” She murmured, before her eyes grew weary and she started to drift off, nuzzling against his chest.

“Ma arlath, Luella....ma arlath, Vhenan.” He whispered back, a sudden feeling of pride and possession overcoming him. His arms wrapped around her protectively before slumber took him as well.

Little did they know what fate they had created on this passionate night, but they soon would; the child of Fen'Harel and the Mage Inquisitor would be quite the scandal, indeed...


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luella awakens in the forest, wondering if it had all been a dream. This chapter is longer and tame for storytelling purposes.  
> Chapter notes tell more side stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for such a delay. Despite your encouragement I was basically terrified that I’d mess up if I did another chapter, so I put it off. My sincerest apologies! 
> 
> This chapter is longer, and is slower paced, but I felt it necessary after the rough and tumble she went through the previous chapter.
> 
> Also, in my mind, Lavellan has a bathroom in her quarters, something seemingly missing in the game. Surely the Inquisitor and her followers bathe?!
> 
> Ma nuvenin means “As you wish.”

As the gleaming rays of dawn filtered through the forest trees, Luella began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, a confused expression causing her to frown.  _What? Why am I in the forest? What happened last night?_  

She moved to stand, and flinched. Looking down, she suddenly realized she had bruises all over her body, and her favorite tunic was ripped. Sighing, she gingerly lifted herself, using the tree as balance. _It must be early morning. No later than 6am, I'd guess._

As Luella gradually made her way back to civilization, she pondered how she'd gotten herself into this predicament. She asked herself what her last memory was, her face scrunching up in annoyance.

_Let's see...I remember walking through the forest in attempts to quell this heartache played on repeat, not that it ever really works._

She paused to look at a group of Halla grazing serenely by the stream. The sight filled her with a sense of stillness, clarity. _Ah, yes. I stopped at this stream to fill my canteen when....when what?_

A twig snapped, causing the Halla to raise their heads in unison. A flashback suddenly overcame her, forcing her to relive the chase.  _Heart racing, feet pounding as she flew across the earth, willing her body to continue; feelings of intense fear and dread. Someone or something was gaining on her. Her lungs screamed at her to give in, the tree branches reaching for her menacingly. Just when her body was on the brink of exhaustion, she tripped, spiraling down the embankment and landing on the cold, hard earth. A familiar face came into focus, his voice formerly a distant memory--_ ** _Solas_** _._

She stood--frozen--gasping for breath, reality once again settling in. The Halla stared at her in curiosity before dipping down for another drink.  _Oh my Gods, what did I just see?! Solas...could it really have been him? But that makes no sense, he left me--us--months ago._

Not wanting to think anymore, Luella started to run as fast as she could, until she broke the treeline to freedom. With every racing step she hoped to grow the distance between her and whatever nightmare the forest held.

 

**_Skyhold; mid-day_ **

 

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? She's the Inquisitor, for God's sake! We have important matters to discuss!" Cassandra bellowed, fury glinting in her eyes.

The agent in question looked absolutely terrified at the wrath he was receiving. "I, I don't know, Miss Pentaghast, we've looked all over the grounds and the nearby camp, but there's nothing to be found!"

"Nothing to be found?! I'll show you who won't be found in a second," she sputtered, rounding the table menacingly.

Just then, Josephine intervened, raising her ever-diplomatic hand. "Now, now, Cassandra, there's no need to treat this agent so harshly. He's merely doing his duty. I'm sure Lady Lavellan has a good reason for her absence."

"But?! Ugh, I suppose you're right," she sighed in begrudged defeat.

"I say we ask of our companions what they'd last heard of her, perhaps she told Dorian or Varric of her plans?" Cullen inquired, rubbing his neck in exhaustion.

"Good idea, Cullen. I'll inquire right away," Josephine agreed, turning her polished heel and walking out of the room.

Cassandra leaned against the table with fisted hands, her forehead furrowed with worry and frustration. 

"I just don't understand it, Cullen. I know that Luella has been through quite the ordeal with the defeat of Corypheus, her mark among other things, but why would she disappear right when people need her reassurance the most?!"

"I'm uncertain, Cass, but like Josephine said, I'm sure..."

At that moment, a visibly exhausted Luella wandered in, looking worse for wear; outfit torn and smeared with dirt--leaves in her hair--she was truly an unfortunate sight to behold.

Cullen stared at her in shock. “By the Maker…”

“What has happened to you?! Surely you weren’t sleeping with the livestock,” Cassandra  gasped in astonishment.

Luella took a deep breath and quickly retold her tale of going to the forest for some air and tripping on a root only to wake up at dawn with partial amnesia. She refrained from mentioning Solas, still not being fully convinced it happened at all.

“So, unless something must be addressed this second, I’m going to my quarters for a bath and new clothing,” Luella finished.

Cullen looked at her with concerned, caring eyes. “Of course, whatever you desire.”

 Cassandra simply raised her eyebrows and nodded with pursed lips, clearly unwilling to divulge her feelings.

With that, Luella walked out of the war room, glad the closing doors could hide her embarrassment.

 

**_Luella’s Quarters; post supper_ **

****

Luella had just finished drawing a bath when a knock came upon her door. Who other than Dorian was there to greet her.

“My, my, what a pleasant surprise to see you in such lovely silk, my dear!” Dorian chastised, wiggling his eyebrows.

Luella wrapped her rose colored robe around her tightly, her cheeks blushing.

“There’s no need to be so modest, love. I happen to think that you look ravishing in many styles, though this is coming from a man quite dashing himself, of course,” he grinned cheekily.

She swatted his shoulder playfully, trying her hardest not to smile. He always had that effect on her.

“Ow! That’s no way to treat a man who gives you a compliment! One who is used to being the one adorned, mind you, and you return the favor by assaulting my perfect physique? The blasphemy!” he scoffed in mock indignation.

“Ha ha. Was there something you wished to talk about, or were you just on a nightly stroll through the castle?”

“No, no, just wanted to check on you, Luella. You are my very best friend, after all, so it’s only right that I make sure you’re alright.”

Luella smiled at the obvious care Dorian had for her. They’d grown quite close over the course of the Inquisition’s evolution, and she considered him one of her closest companions. “Ah, I see. I thought for sure you’d rather be nestled in bed with the Iron Bull. I hear he keeps you warm on these cold nights,” she teased, winking.

Dorian snorted and waved his hand, always the dramatic one. “He coddles me too much, always wanting me around; had to get out of his grasp sometime, you know,” he sassed, though a smile was tugging on his lips.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before saying their goodbyes.

Returning to her bath, she was pleased to see the water had cooled enough to not be scalding. The hot water felt good against her skin, even though her body ached from bruises and muscles she didn’t know she had. The sun was gradually setting over the mountain side, a gradient of colors soaking through the stained-glass windows. She sank further into the tub and sighed with relief, only her face and fingertips left exposed.

 _For once, I’m thankful for Josephine insisting on a bathroom of Orlesian quality. This tub is the definition of luxury._ The tub was made by the best that money could buy; white marble with gold etched on along the ledge, a regal lion crafted at its base.

Tilting her head back against the edge, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The bath salts and soaps created a heavenly aroma, accented further by the flower petals floating in the water. As the cloud of steam billowed around her she allowed her thoughts to drift to last night, to _him._

She recalled her disbelief at the man standing nonchalantly before her, as if the torment she’d been put through had been all for naught. Then a voice so foreign, so cold. The chase that left her breathless and frightened. His hot breath on her neck, words that cut deep into her soul, yet left her burning with desire. _And, oh, the sex._ The passionate, feral sex. Beast or man, she hadn’t cared in that moment. All that mattered was him, his skin on hers, feeling his heart beat once more—the heart she wanted to believe beat only for her.

Luella flashed her eyes open, slightly breathless. The room was so steamy she could hardly see her toes, let alone her surroundings. She lifted up her fingertips to find them wrinkled like raisins. _Guess I was in here too long, whoops!_

She had just finished drying off when she sensed movement out of the corner of her eye. Though her eyesight was hindered, she swore she saw a darker shadow by the windows. Quickly pairing her robe and slippers, she cautiously walked toward the balcony.

The moon was covered by clouds, but a few stars managed to twinkle through the fog. She closed her eyes and shivered as a light breeze hit her face. Off in the far distance, she heard the somber symphony of wolves. _I wonder who, or what, they’re howling for. Do they know of Fen’Harel?_ Seeing nothing but the vast mountainside before her, she closed the balcony doors and turned toward her chambers, her bed beckoning her for slumber.

Taking comfort in the plush pillows and comforter, Luella drifted off to sleep. Sleep was the only escape she had from her waking thoughts and feelings, for it was silent and serene. She always wished she’d see him in the Fade again, even if just for a moment. But it was always in vain.

She murmured his name, a secret desire hushed from slumbering lips. Little did she know that a pair of topaz eyes were fixated on her, concealed by the shadows of night.

 _Ma nuvenin, Da’len,_ _Ma nuvenin._


End file.
